Poems of a Legend
by Kobalt-x-Wolf
Summary: A collection of Zelda poems in different styles.
1. Zelink

Zelink

Born on a island in the sky,

His goddess was ripped from his hands.

On the wings of a crimson bird he will fly,

And dive below the clouds,

To discover most sacred lands.

Raised in a forest of fairies,

The elven boy found his princess.

Burdened by the task he carries,

He will sleep for seven years.

The Hero of Time is ageless.

The moon is falling.

Three days, three days, three days.

The spirits of the masks are calling.

She is just a memory now.

Time is wasting away.

Voices are calling in the breeze.

The ocean holds an evil tide.

The leader of the pirates rules the seas,

Her charm is somewhat familiar.

The Hero of Winds sails by her side.

The land is succumbed to the Twilight.

As mysterious shadows follow his trail,

He will rise as a wolf one night.

There is one evil left to banish,

And her heart's savior will finally prevail.


	2. From a Goddess to a Hero

From a Goddess to a Hero

What I asked for,  
You did not deserve to comply.  
If I could go back,  
I would show you the future,  
And ask what again it is you want.  
But deep down,  
I know you would do it over again,  
For me...  
And that is what kills me inside.  
I love you,  
More than you could ever comprehend.  
And I know you love me to,  
Maybe even more,  
Otherwise this guilt would not exist.  
But by my side,  
You take away the pain,  
As I simply create more for you.  
If you knew what was best for you,  
You would leave me,  
Yet you come back,  
Time after time,  
Proving you are more than me  
Or this kingdom deserves.

**A/N: I guess I have more poems to add! This single poem is turning into a collection! Enjoy 3**


	3. Through an Eternity

Through an Eternity:

Have you returned to me?

You came to fulfill a promise

A destiny

You left me anticipating

Standing on the brink of reality

But something was different

I had thought

For sure your fate lied elsewhere

You saw the twilight in her eyes

That glowed so beautiful

It reminded me of another life

I had to let you go

The world depended on it

We could have been but

The leap in time was too great

You fell into another's arms

As we parted ways

Only to create a new history

There had to be more to come

Yet in another life

Under the curse of the greatest evil

We had a family

So new and full

Our kind would inherit the new lands

For ages

You dove beneath the clouds

No matter what lied below

Just like always

My chosen hero

So valiant and bright

I remember sitting with your figure in my arms

Watching the light die from your skies

Nothing I could do would be enough

For you were already gone

_(Now read it from bottom to top)_

**A/N: Please leave plenty of feedback on this if you feel like it! I would love to hear your interpretations on the story and moods and what you've noticed to see if it worked correctly. I worked super hard on trying to get this style down that I first saw by Chanie Gorkin called "Worst Day Ever?". If you don't know what I'm talking about, I highly suggest looking it up!**

** . ?id=50509**


	4. No Comparison

No Comparison:

No lily could compare

To the brightness of your soul

No daisy could express

My happiness as a whole

No mum is as soft

As your welcoming embrace

No blossom quite like

A goddess's true grace

No iris has a color

The shade of your eyes

No violet can out-beauty

My ruler most wise

I have nothing to offer,

But everything to give.

Will one rose suffice,

Paired with my drive to live?

That drive comes from you,

My dear princess.

Nothing I can say will depict

What I truly wish to confess.

**A/N: This is the cheesiest cheese ever to have cheesed (brb while I find some chips to go with it) but I wanted something rhymey and light-hearted this time ;) Hope you enjoyed something more in Link's point of view.**


	5. Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes:

They haunt my dreams.

They search for me.

Deep pools of sapphire,

staring into the emerald forests of mine.

Their icy depths wrap chilling

fingers around my soul, yet somehow,

warm my heart.

I could lose myself in them,

just inches from my face.

The sky is weak in comparison.

Such a tint could never be replicated.

Two shining stars against shadow,

black as night.

Birds fly and fish swim,

causing waves in the still waters,

and shadows before the sun.

They remind me

of the moon I once feared,

but now have embraced,

like the remnants of my past.

He is my past, present, and future,

and those eyes are the portal to all.

**A/N: This is actually a poem in inspiration of an original story I am writing with a few friends, but it worked for Zelda and Link quite well. Just ignore the fact that the poem insinuates Zelda has green eyes. :P I know she doesn't but the character in my original story does.**


	6. You

You,

The beacon of hope when all seemed lost,

The walker of spirits and dimensions,

The waker of winds and storms,

The hero when no one could stand,

The loneliest of soldiers,

You,

The master of war,

The advocate of peace,

The beast of shadow,

The child of forest,

The bearer of courage,

You,

The lone star in my night sky,

The comfort in the warmest of breezes,

The tune to my only song,

The gem of all jewels,

The reason this kingdom still lives...

You came when no one else would.

You helped me find me.

You are my only you.

**A/N: A little repetition can be effective right? I hope so ;) Thanks for reading 3**


	7. Wolf Princess

Wolf Princess:

Pierce the heavens with your songs!

Someday I shall sing along.

Dash through the deep forests unscathed!

How will I ever be so brave?

Is it your nature, or your ancestry?

Will I ever solve your mystery?

Legendary Hero of Twilight…

Oh! Hear my woes and my plight.

As you bear the shadows with pride

All I wish is to be by your side.

You carry Courage, every day and hour.

I hold Wisdom; is that enough power?

Teach me your ways, whether by fate or spell.

I wish to be fierce, a swift beast as well.

Not only do I owe you for action,

I merely could use a distraction.

The burdens of ruling cause much a strain,

Surely adventure with you kills the pain.

What is your answer, my knight in green?

Will you help me, a desperate queen?

I could be of some aid to you, I digress.

But all I want to be, is your Wolf Princess.

**A/N: A little bit of rebellious Zelda for a change? Sorry if a bit out of character of her, but it's hard to not make something that rhymes be light-hearted and funny. Twilight Zelda is usually pretty reserved as her default setting, but maybe she secretly thinks being a wolf is cool! ;) **

**The flow isn't perfect, but I'm not the best with couplets :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'd like to dedicate this one to Chameleon Eyes for being such a great reviewer in the past few days and inspiring me to write more poems :)**


	8. Imperfection

"Let me whisper into your soul and reveal the words you cannot speak.

Let me touch your face and turn the broken connection back around.

Let me embrace your mind and awaken the courage you thought was gone.

Let me kiss your imagination so you can see what we could be.

Let me love every aspect, every detail, every flaw of you.

Let me be your princess, your love, your imperfection."

**A/N: Just a little short thing. This intensive summer semester has been awful with homework, but I'm almost done. I'll be moving almost straightaway into another semester, but that one will be filled with music classes only so I'll have better chances at getting to my story and this collection of poems. We'll see! Thanks to those who have stuck with me. 3**


	9. Time

Time

It gives

It heals

It wounds

It takes

Time gave me you

But we need to heal this world.

Forever wounded my heart will be

As it takes you away.

Will it bring you back someday?

Forgive me for what I have to do…

But know that I will always love you.


	10. Written in the Stars

Written in the Stars:

"Within the stars

A legend is written

As the sky weeps for peace.

Droplets of moonbeams

Mingled with tears of the sun

Shower beauty upon the blackened land.

One soul will fly

In search of divine blood

And together they shall illuminate the lost."


End file.
